


Constellations

by discospock (consultingasshat)



Series: Spirk Ficlets [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jim is like... endlessly in love, Like really really sappy stuff, M/M, Spock has freckles, also like... excessive use of pet names, and so is Spock, because tos jim is just Like That, insecure spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingasshat/pseuds/discospock
Summary: Jim tries to figure out what's wrong with Spock, and sappiness ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is established relationship, and it's not specified but they are on the Enterprise!

“Spock?”

The dark silhouette remained still, framed in the doorway to the fresher. Jim blinked, then reached out a hand, making his voice softer, more honeyed.

“Spock. Come on, sweetheart. Come to bed with me. Please.”

Spock finally moved, walking towards Jim and settling on the edge of the bed, keeping his face turned away. He took off his socks but made no move to remove the Vulcan robes he had been wearing during meditation. Jim frowned a bit, catching the end of one of the trailing sleeves. A few weeks into their relationship, Spock had discovered just how comfortable Jim’s old loose t-shirts were, and refused to wear anything else to bed. For Spock to not take off his robes to sleep… well, it certainly planted worry in Jim’s head. “Aren’t you gonna take this off?” He asked, keeping his voice soft in the dim light. 

“No, Captain, I am not.”

Full-on alarms were blaring in Jim’s head now. “Don’t you Captain me, Mr. Spock. We’re alone. What’s going on?”

“Nothing is ‘going on’.” Spock paused. And then he flushed a dainty shade of green.

“Okay, fine, if you’re gonna be like  _ that _ …” Jim was already sitting up behind Spock, hands fumbling to find the closure to the robes high up on Spock’s neck, trying to be gentle even though he wasn’t quite sure how to undo the entire thing to begin with. 

As soon as Spock realized what Jim was doing, he flinched away like he had been burned.

“Hey, baby, hey, I’m sorry,” Jim murmured, immediately moving his hands down to Spock’s arms and pressing a kiss to the back of Spock’s neck. “Shh, I’m sorry. I thought you just wanted me to help you take them off.” He waited until he felt some of the tension leave Spock, and then he continued. “Please tell me what’s wrong, sweetheart. I want to help you.”

Spock leaned back against Jim’s chest, shifting around until he seemed to be comfortable. Jim felt himself relax too, reassured by the fact that Spock didn’t seem to be mad at  _ him _ . He waited, knowing Spock would talk when he was ready.

“I believe I have acquired an… untasteful side effect from the harsh sunlight that was present on our away mission to Fesari IV today.” Spock’s voice was soft, almost gentle, but Jim could feel faint traces of apprehension making their way through their bond. He pulled Spock away from his chest a bit, trying to get a glimpse of his face, but when Spock turned away again Jim felt worry settle heavily in his own mind.

“Do we need to get you to medbay? Is it something you’ve seen before? Is it like a… a sunburn? Do Vulcans even get sunburns? How long-”

“I believe the appropriate human term is… freckles.”

Jim stopped short. “You… you got freckles. From the sun. And you think that’s… bad?”

“They are unseemly. And very human.” Spock bit out his words with just enough edge that Jim knew he was trying to hide his real feelings about the whole thing, and realization hit.

“Spock, sweetheart. You’re not any less Vulcan because you got freckles, I promise. May I see?” Jim asked, keeping his voice soft in Spock’s ear, though he still felt the tenseness that was held within Spock’s frame.

“I find it illogical of myself to be apprehensive.” Spock said, but the edge had left his voice now and he simply sounded tired. “Yet you have repeatedly told me how aesthetically pleasing I am not just despite my Vulcan characteristics, but because of them.” He paused here, and when he did not continue Jim pulled him back against his chest, trying to project as much love over their bond as he could.

“Looking more human isn’t going to make me think you’re less attractive, Spock. If you looked even more Vulcan, or even completely human, that  _ still _ wouldn’t change anything. I like you for you, not just because of how you look. I promise. And if you want to go to sleep now, and turn off the lights, and not let me see your freckles and just wait till they fade, that’s alright. But I’m still gonna think you’re beautiful no matter what.” Jim paused, waiting, but Spock made no indication that he was going to respond. “Besides, just because they’re freckles doesn’t make them human. They’re on you, so now they’re Vulcan freckles.” 

Spock moved away from Jim, who panicked for a moment before realizing that Spock hadn’t gone very far. When he spoke, his voice was barely more than a whisper. “Could you... assist me with the back closure, Jim?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I can.” Jim smiled, leaning his forehead down onto Spock’s neck for a second before straightening back up and getting to work. Once he got the zipper undone, he pushed the top of the robe completely off of Spock, revealing strong shoulders scattered with light green dots. He gasped softly, unable to stop himself, and Spock tensed up like he was about to flee the room.

“Are the freckles that unattractive to you?” Spock was obviously attempting to keep his voice detached, but there was a current of uncertainty and fear in it.

“God, no, you’re beautiful. They’re like stars. Constellations scattered over your shoulders. You know?” He gently traced mindless patterns between each freckle as Spock relaxed, welcoming the touch. He continued to do this for what felt like an eternity, until he could feel how sleep was pulling at Spock through their bond, as his boyfriend’s shields tended to slip easier when he was tired. Jim gently pulled the rest of Spock’s robes off and maneuvered them both under the covers, curling himself behind Spock’s back and wrapping an arm around his waist. Spock mumbled something unintelligible and turned around in the circle of Jim’s arms, leaving them nose to nose on the pillow. 

“What was that, baby?”

Spock blinked twice, as if processing what Jim had said, and then mumbled, “The freckles are also present on… on my face.”

Jim realized this was the first time Spock had let Jim see his face since they had beamed back up from the planet; Spock had run off with a hurried excuse about meditating and reports he had to write and Jim hadn’t seen him until it was time for them to go to bed. He saw now, in the dim light, green freckles dotted high up on sharp cheekbones and scattered  delicately across Spock’s nose. Jim reached out, running a gentle finger across soft skin, suddenly feeling breathless. He didn’t even realize how much affection he was pushing across their bond until he saw Spock’s eyes light up and felt a gentle tendril of love not his own curl through his mind.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Spock ducked his head a bit, looking back up at Jim through dark lashes. He seemed painfully shy for just a moment, and knowing that he never let anyone else see him like this made Jim feel inexplicably warm all the way down to his toes. He gently kissed Spock’s cheek, then his nose, tangling their hands together. 

“It’s like you’ve got galaxies spread across your skin, like… stars that you always hold in you just coming to the surface.” He kept tracing his hand on Spock’s jaw, watching Spock blink slowly in the dimness. “I know that’s probably too poetic for you, but it’s true. We’ve seen a lot of galaxies and stars but… nothing will ever compare to you, Spock.” There was a pause, and Jim assumed Spock had finally succumbed to his tiredness, until-

“I love you, Jim.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” A kiss to Spock’s forehead. “Let’s go to sleep, now. We’ve had quite a day.”

Spock tucked his face into Jim’s shoulder, and Jim tugged him closer to his chest, and that’s how they fell asleep- cradled in each others warmth, surrounded by the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based off an anon prompt i got on my tumblr (@rosegoldspock), where you too can send me ficlet prompts if you are ever inclined. thank you for reading, i hope y'all liked this!! kudos and comments are always appreciated :>


End file.
